When The Dog Meets The Fox
by r2d2cool
Summary: A failed Naruto crossover that i wrote. It has an ending that I didn't really try in but I beleive that the idea is solid, just needs a better author.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Boy  
It sucks how someone already took this idea of an Inu-yasha cross over but I thought of it before that other guy put his story up. I hope to have a unique storyline and make a good fan fiction. I hope it'll be good. Anyway Naruto has returned from the Sauske retrieval arc and Inu-yash and his friends have gotten the red Tuetsuiga and are headed to Naraku's castle.(sorry I can't spell so if someone can help me with the names I'd be happy) Here's Ch1.

Inu-yash and friends where walking down the road. "Yes! I can use the red Tuetsuiga! Now I can kill Naraku!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Yes Inu-yasha but calm down we're not there yet. Save your strength." Miroku said as he began to inch closer to Sango, but before he could get close to her she had started running down the road. "Sango, what are you doing?" yelled Inu-yasha. As he ran to catch up, but suddenly she stopped beside what looked like a young boys body. The boy was wearing an orange jumpsuit (It was Naruto so I don't have to describe him) "He's badly injured. We should find a place to rest" said Sango as all the others nodded. So the set out to find shelter so they could tend the boy's wounds.

"What am I doing here?" A snake like voice asked itself. "I don't know Orochimaru-sama but we're not at the base." answered a boy with white hair an glasses. "Ah Kabuto where are we?" asked Orochimaru. "Like I said I don't know but we're not in the Fire Country anymore." "Hmmmm…" said Orochimaru.

Well there's Ch1. It's kind of rushed but I had to get it done! Can't let anyone else put an InuNaru crossover before me Haha! Now please donate some reviews to the plot bunny foundation. We are trying to Give the plot a home and food. Would you take that away from the bunnies? The cute fluffy bunnies?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Boy From Another World**

**I like my idea for this story. I think I have a good storyline for this fic. If you have time check out my rival **Lygamorte** InuNaru crossover. Mine will be better! Believe it! Also maybe check out my other story, I'd love to get some feedback on it. Thanks**

**And special thanks to my first reviewers:  
**Liah Cauthon**-hmm.. I never new that. Whenever I saw it on TV it had a hyphen on it. OK thanks and may your spirit of youth shine brightly!**

Devil-Speaker**-Yay!!!! I have a fan!!!!! Thank you. And let me tell you Inuyasha being jealous will be the least of their problems. Cough Orochimaru Cough Naraku Cough Kyubi Cough.**

**Thank you for the reviews, your donations to the PBF (plot bunny foundation) are greatly appreciated. They gave me the energy needed to produce this ch. If anything appears wrong tell me in the reviews.**

Naruto awoke to find himself resting on something slightly soft but he could still feel the hard surface below him. He was sore and aching. He tried to remember what happened but couldn't. He remembered leaving Konoha on a mission with Hinata. There mission was a simple patrol mission that two genin should be able to handle easily. But something went wrong, and he couldn't remember!!!! It was so frustrating!

Then he heard a noise close. Only a slight shuffle he also heard the crackle of a fire. Hinata must have started a fire... wait she could tell him what happened! "Hinata what happened? Where are we... who are you people!?" said Naruto. The other people in the room looked at him weirdly except one who hit him on the head and yelled

"Who are you?! You answer us, we picked you up off the side of the road and wasted our time healing you!" The man was wearing a red kimono (that's what it is right?), had silver hair, and no shoes. He was rather normal, once you got past the dog ears, long sharp fingernails, and fangs that is. Naruto could only stare until.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" yelled a feminine voice from a woman sitting to Naruto's left by the fire.

"Kagome! What did you do that for?!" said the red clothed man or Inuyasha Naruto supposed. "He's only a kid and just woke up after being seriously injured! Don't go hitting him!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome's right Inuyasha you can't just go and hit him." said a man from across the fire. The demon Inuyasha went into a corner to sulk after this.

"Hello I'm Kagome, what's your name?' asked the woman who had yelled at Inuyasha earlier.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

All the people around the fire which Naruto had now sat in front of appeared confused.

"Where would that be? Oh and I'm Miroku by the way." asked the man across the fire from Naruto who had a staff across his knees and some beads wrapped around his arm. (I forget left or right?)

"You haven't heard about Konoha?!" yelled Naruto.

'Jeeze, does he have to be so loud?' thought Inuyasha.

"No we haven't" said a new voice "and I'm Sango pleased to meet you Naruto. She was wearing a dress and had an enormous boomerang close to her. He looked at it for a minute then shrugged. He'd seen other weapons that where almost as strange as that one that were still effective in combat: Temari's fan, Kisami's sword that didn't cut but shaved, and even claws on two separate men connected by a chain. Who was he to judge? He didn't use a big weapon.

"Well where are we? What country?" Naruto asked starting to get a little freaked out.

"We are in Feudal day Japan" Kagome said slowly.

Naruto cocked his head thinking. "Where?" he finally asked dumbly.

Kagome whipped out a geography textbook from her bag (Ah yes Kagome's enormous bag I haven't forgotten it. So big) and showed Naruto a map of the world and pointed to Japan. Naruto only got more confused then thought: 'wait what happened on that mission?'

**Cliff hanger!!! Don't you love me? Well I hope you like this chapter. I risked getting grounded by staying up late to write this! Now I'd like to know if you want any other specific characters in this story because Naruto's team for the mission can always be expanded. Any way remember to make donations to the PBF. Bye**

**Next Time:**

Naruto remembers what happened on his mission. Dun dun dun!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Mission Forgotten

**Well I got new fans! Yay! I would like some help in a review. My question: When Inuyasha gets the Red Tetsaiga does he already have the backlash wave? If I don't get a reply he's not going to have it. Now I've decided that I will answer reviews at the beginning of each Ch. The PBF is doing well but could do better. Come on people help them!**

**Reviews:  
Devil-Speaker-Let me get this straight.. You think Kyubi is cute? Do you even watch the anime?!... Whatever I like the Kyubi too and no harm will come to him. And yes Naruto is a ninja what did you think? He's from Konoha and went on a mission.**

**Lygamorte-Thank you so much for the info and the offer. The only problem is I can't really use my e-mail┘ I suck at computers. I've ruined 5 coms in my lifetime... I'm not going into detail. Anyway the spelling corrections in the review boxes are perfect, thanks.**

**WingsRider-OK, Inuyasha was my favourite anime... then I saw Naruto.**

**Now to the Story (flashback alert:  
Naruto remembers his mission and Shippo and Kirara appear! Yay! Shippo and Kirara!**

_"Lets do this mission and get home!... what were we doing again?" asked Naruto. _

_"Um... W-we are p-p-patroling the fire c-country's border wi-with the S-s-sound Na-Naruto-kun." came Hinata's timid reply. _

_"Oh yea lets go!... Which way?" Naruto being an idiot again. _

_"T-this w-way." replied Hinata. And with that they were hoping along trees heading towards the border._

_"How much longer do we have to do this Hinata its so boring! I can't even train!" Naruto grumpily asked. _

_"We h-have to st-stay out h-here for t-t-two more days." They where jumping through the trees. _

_Naruto nodded but then stopped and Hinata followed suit. "What's that?" Naruto asked pointing towards a small shack. Hinata only shrugged. "Lets check it out!" Naruto said. Him and Hinata jumped to either side of the entrance. They caught their breaths then opened the door and rushed inside. It was an ordinary rundown shack. Naruto frowned and walked inside. _

_As he took a step in he fell down a flight of stairs that had been protected by a genjutsu. _

_"Ow" he said as Hinata rushed to help him up. Naruto motioned for Hinata to follow and started down the hallway. There was a door at the end. The two moved up to it and cautiously went inside. _

_And there was Orochimaru going through hand signs with Kabuto watching him. Naruto and Hinata heard "Teleportation Jutsu" called out just as they entered. Orochimaru looked surprised by there appearance (a/nThis was Orochimaru's private jutsu creation base. It was sound proofed and hidden.) and seemingly messed up a hand sign. Then Naruto only remembered blacking out._

As Naruto finished remembering he could only think one thing: 'SHIT'. He didn't recognize anything on the map he had been shown... where was he? Could it be another world? Well he would just assume that for know.

The others had seemingly forgotten about him and were talking about killing some person named Naraku.

His thoughts were interrupted as a little fox like... kid... with a... two tailed... cat? 'Hmmm... almost as weird as giant slugs, toads, and snakes who could talk.' thought Naruto.

"Oh he's awake?! Hi I'm Shippo and this is Kirara. We are demons like Inuyasha over there." said Shippo.

Naruto shook himself out of his shock and said Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Konohas' next Hokage!" 'Humans and demons friends... I think I'll like these people.' Thought Naruto. "So what kind of demons are you?" asked Naruto curious.

"Well I'm a fox demon" Naruto gave a small frown at that. The only fox demon he new was an insane murderous creature. Well this demon didn't look like Kyubi so Naruto let his frown drop and continued to listen. No-one noticed-well almost no-one. "Kirara is a demon (a/n I never knew what she was), and Inuyasha over there is a dog demon." finished Shippo.

"Cool! Can you use any sweet attacks?" asked Naruto. "Yep, but I can't show you. I've gotta conserve strength for the coming battle." "You are gonna go into battle?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, against Naraku, he..." Shippo and the others, except Inuyasha and Kagome, then went on to tell most of their respective stories about why they wanted him dead. "Well I can't just leave without helping you all out let me come!" yelled an exited Naruto.

Everyone, minus Inuyasha, said "NO, your injured your staying right here till your better."

"Fine" said Naruto. They all went to sleep then. Naruto thought 'Ha! I wont go with them I'll just follow them!' And with that thought went to sleep.

**Time for a poll:  
Should Inuyasha and Shippo be able to smell fox on Naruto and determine that he is in some way a demon or should everyone find out in a battle?**

**Please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Naraku's Castle **

**I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Or the Longest Yard.  
**

**Ok all you Inuyasha mega-fans that read this fic... please don't get mad but I forgot a lot about how this battle went. I'm sorry. I wrote what I remembered and made the rest up. I haven't watched the show for awhile and I can't remember much so please forgive me. Wow... the PBC foundation just got enough reviews to buy a location (a very crapy one mind) to house the plot bunnies. Very good. Now if we could just get enough revews to afford heating and insulation before winter come the bunnies could survive. Help them!  
**

**Liah Cauthon-Thanks for the tip.  
**

**Devil-Speaker-Don't you dare tell me to update!!! These stories weren't all writen out before I posted it! Im writing a chapter per day! Leave me alone! Now because of that you don't get to know where Hinata is! Ha! Tell me to update again! I dare you.  
**

**pyro-chan the dragon king-Thanks I'll remember what you said.  
**

**Shika-kun49-Your tone kinda changed halfway through that review. Well thank you, I'm flattered. (Blushes slightly)**

Naruto pretended to sleep as all the others left. He would be safe in the building. Talking to him like he needed reassurances. He was Naruto Uzumaki: the next Hokage! The boy who had kept a happy disposition even with his horrible childhood. He could take care of himself. Except when food was concerned... he hoped that there was an Ichiraku's in this world.

When the others left Naruto got up and began to follow them. He was stealthy of course... which means that he was blindingly obvious to those he was following.

"Persistent" said Sango.

"Should we stop him?" asked Miroku.

"Nah, he'll likely chicken out when he sees Naraku's castle and the demons guarding it." said Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't so sure. Since they first picked him up Kagome had sensed something... strange about him. She was kind of worried. His wounds had healed almost overnight. No human could heal that fast. It was eating away at her but she pushed her thoughts about that to the side. She needed to be focused.

Naraku was busy watching Inuyasha with his friends and Sesshomaru. Their body's would be his soon. He didn't even see the boy following them.  
"Naraku's scent ends here." stated Inuyasha.

"It must be his barrier." said Kagome.

"Use the Red Tetsaiga Inuyash!" said Shippo. And Inuyasha did just that and caused the barrier to dissolve revealing a castle with a large amount of demons flying towards them with Naraku's poisonous insects (I forget what they are called). They all began to fight back but there were a lot of demons.

"Inuyasha! You go on ahead. Me and Sango will take care of things here!" Yelled Miroku. Inuyasha nodded, picked up Kagome, and ran for the castle. Sango waved good bye but unknowingly allowed a demon behind her. She was save by three shurikens hitting it in the head. She tuned to see Naruto.

"Ha! Don't count me out! I'm the next Hokage of Konoha!" He then put his hands in a cross and yelled: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly there were hundreds of Narutos fighting the demons. Poofing out of existence and killing a lot of demons. Sango and Miroku stared until Naruto yelled "Hey are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help?!" asked Naruto.

This snaped them out of their shocked states. "Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango as she threw her enormous boomerang. The boomerang cut through many demons who where being held down by Naruto clones. A lot of Naruto clones poofed out of existence and a lot of demons left the world of the living before Hiraikotsu returned to Sango. Meanwhile Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo where fighting side by side and killing a lot of demons. Everyone was thinking one thing: 'I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are all right.'

Well they weren't alright. When they got there Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku and just barely avoiding getting absorbed. Then Inuyasha joined the battle and there was still trouble because the two brothers couldn't work together. Then Naraku got ahold of Inuyasha and started to try and absorb him but Kagome's sacred arrow stoped that, then Inuyasha used the wind scar which did absolutely nothing against Naraku's barrier.

Sesshomaru then attacked with his sword (What's its name?) and also lost against the barrier.

Then Inuyasha activated his Red Tetsaiga. Naraku only stood cockily behind his barrier and allowed Inuyasha to attack... big mistake! The Red Tetsaiga tore through the barrier and ripped Naraku to shreds, effectively killing him.

"Hmhmhm... Inuyasha, you can break through my barrier it seems" -Oops guess not- "I'll have to go somewhere to create an even stronger body it seems, goodbye Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. We will meet again" and with that the miasma that had appeared in the sky suddenly began to drift away with multitudes of demons following.

"Get back here Naraku you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hn, forget it Inuyasha he's long gone... and next time.. Don't get in my way or I'll kill you." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just glared daggers at his brother as he walked away.

"Inuyasha! What happened?! Asked Miroku as he and Sango jumped down from on Kirara.

"Yea! Why did the demons run away?!" asked Naruto as he jumped over the wall with Shippo clinging to his back. Inuyasha and Kagome told the story to the others.

"Anyways, why did you follow us? You didn't have to come." asked Sango.

"Hey I can't let any of my precious people be hurt! That is my nindo!" said Naruto proudly. They all just stared at him for a minute until:

"Hn, whatever, you couldn't have been much help. You probably just got in their way." said Inuyasha gesturing toward Sango and the others angrily.

"You think you can beat me in a fight!?!" yelled Naruto.

"Yea I do! What are you gonna do about it!?" yelled Inuyasha drawing Tetsaiga.

"I'll kick your but for insulting me!" yelled Naruto as he drew out a kunai.

After this they proceded to attack each other while everyone watched with a sweat drop. Until: "Inuyasha! Sit!" yelled Kagome. Naruto then immediately started laughing and managed to choke out to Kagome

"Can you... teach me how... to do that?" Hearing this Inuyasha jumped up and attacked Naruto but was stopped by another order to "Sit." When everything settled down they all headed back to the building that they had occupied the night before, Naruto kept up with Inuyasha and Miroku's running speed impressing everyone.

If nothing else good had come from the night, Naruto and Inuyasha gained respect for each other's fighting skills. They would all discuss their next move at the building.

"Ssso... the Kyuubi brat is here too?" asked a voice coming from a tree near Naraku's castle.

"It appears so Orochimaru-sama." replied a voice also from the tree. Suddenly there were two figures standing in the ruined castle.

"Kabuto I heard the man Naraku talking about creating a new body... do you think he could be usefull to me in the stead of the Uchiha boy?" asked the snake sanin slyly.

"Well there is only one way to find out right Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes. We should meet this Naraku in person. Ibelive he will be most useful to me. Kukukuku." And with that the two were gone.

**R2d2cool:Dun dun dun!!! The plot begins to unveil itself **

**Naraku:What!!?? I'm not the main villain!? You bastard! I only accepted the contract because I was the main villain!  
**

**R2d2cool:Well your locked into the contract now and can't escape. Haha! Remember everybody: 'always read the contract before signing.' **

**Cheeseburger Eddie: And that's the truth, with cheese on it!!!**

**Next time:  
Plans and an old friend...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Plans and an Old Friend**

**The PBF has gotten much TLC... but it needs more RFF!!! (Reviews from fans) Whatever thank you to those who reviewed. When I get 40 reviews I'll make something good happen in the story!!! You should all like it. Also I want to make Naruto become stronger in this fic... so how should that happen? Here are my ideas: **

**1)He gets a demon sword like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If this one is picked it will be fused with 2 slightly. ****2)Naruto steals the Kyuubi's chakra or something like that.  
3)Another ninja from Konoha (Kakashi or Jirya) come train him. My favourite.  
4)What you can think of.**

**Lygamorte-Ok why wouldn't Shippo tell Naruto that he's a demon? Anyone can tell that he's a demon. Also Naruto is only 12! Shippo wasn't worried about being attacked or anything. And about slowing down... I know! I just got really exited about how I had reviewers and wanted to keep the reviews coming in. I've calmed down now and will be going slower from now on. You happy?!**

**Liah Cauthon-Your help is much appreciated. blows kisses from eyes Rock Lee style**

As the group reached the building they immediately began discussing there plans.

"Well we are going after Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha? Shouldn't we help Naruto find his home? I mean he is a kid?" asked Kagome.

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" yelled Naruto at Kagome.

"Hey! Don't yell at Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto back.

"You wanna fight!?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Why you think you can beat me!?!" asked Naruto.

"Yea!?! I think I cou-" Inuyasha was cut off by a loud order to "SIT" from Kagome which only made Naruto start laughing.

"Naruto? Do you want us to help you find your home?" asked Sango kindly.

"Nah I'd rather go with you all... I don't know where my home is. Maybe I'll find it if I go with you guys?... so can I come?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"Of course you can! Right Inuyasha?" said Kagome. Which pretty much means 'Say yea or I say SIT' for Inuyasha.

"Why do we have to bring another kid with us?" bi&hed Inuyasha, not quite taking the hint.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome and Naruto began laughing again.

When he calmed down Naruto asked "So can I come with you?"

"Of course you can." said Kagome kindly. "Yay!!!" yelled Naruto. Naruto had at this point unfortunately put himself directly in front of the door. "KKKAAAGGOOOMMMEEE!!!!!!!" was all he heard before the door was broken in crushing him with the weight of whoever was on top of it.

"Kagome I am here to make sure that you are all right. I caught your scent when I was investigating Naraku's castle. I was worried that the mutt hadn't been strong enough to sav-" he was cut off as he was thrown through the entrance. He hit the ground and had the door which had through him land on him followed by more weight and then more weight.

The first amount of weight yelled at him "How do you like it!?!?!" while the second said "Scrawny wolf!"

This sent him into a rage. He used the sacred jewel shards to get out from under the door Then proceeded to attack the other two. This then turned to a three way brawl that everyone including Kouga's followers who had now shown up watched with a sweat drop. Finally they got tired and went back inside where the others were watching them.

"My first impression of this guy... I hate him!" said Naruto while pointing at Kouga.

"Well I don't find you that likable either kid!" said Kouga. The others introduced Kouga and his followers to Naruto.

"OK you scrawny wolf tell us what you want then leave!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well I was going anyway! See ya Kagome!" said Kouga just before he disappeared in a small tornado.

"Hey Kouga! Wait up!" yelled his followers who began running after him.

"Well that was... interesting." said Sango.

Naruto then saw Miroku sidling over to Sango. He watched with interest. Sango suddenly felt a hand on her a$$ and intantly turned to slap Miroku... who wasn't there? Yes Naruto had punched him out while yelling

"Why is everyone I know a damn pervert!?!?!?!!!!!!"

**R2d2cool:HA!!! LOL!!!! I bet you all thought that you would see Hinata in this chapter! Well guess again! Check out The Story: The Kitsune and the Inu by my rival: Lygamorte.**

**Naraku: Why do you advertise for him?**

**R2d2cool: Because he's my fan and rival!**

**Naraku: So?**

**Cheeseburger Eddie: Your acting like a real Mc. A$$ Hole!**

**R2d2cool: Yea!**

**Naraku: So?**

**R2d2cool: Shut up!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Their Journey Begins With a Bad Start **

**I don't own Naruto... I keep forgetting to say that.  
**

**S****igh reviews are coming in slow and painfully so. I'm finding less reason to write without reviewers┘Remember 40 reviews and you all get a treat! Yay! A treat! Well here are the pole results so far:  
1)1 **

**2)1 **

**3)1 **

**4)1 **

**Now on to reviews:  
sasukelover1609-listen man... I hate Sauske. If he appears in this fic his death will be slow and painful. Believe it!**

**Lygamorte-Yea yea. I use a lot of sarcasm- A LOT. So if I seem to be yelling most of the time I'm just poking fun. I also enjoy being your favourite reviewer!!! Yay!!!**

**Devil-Speaker-Thanks for voting.**

**SilverMononoke-that would be funny, but I don't know who he would use it on so for now he wont have one.**

Naruto and the others had went straight back to Naraku's Castle when they woke up. They searched for a bit then decided that there was nothing there and headed off in the direction Naraku had went in. They had been walking for hours before Naruto began thinking about Hinata.

'Where is she?' he thought. With this he got a little depressed. 'I hope she's alright. Well, no use sulking about it!' That was when he noticed that everyone was looking at Inuyasha.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I just said that I smell blood." said Inuyasha exasperatedly.

"Oh... well lets go!" yelled Naruto.

They all sighed before they all headed in the direction of the smell. Naruto was horrified. A whole village gone- just gone. Hundreds of villagers were dead. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the roofs, the bodies. The bodies themselves were mutilated. Some were simply cut to pieces, the others... were horrifying. The others were shocked.

"Never in all my years have I seen something like this..." Muttered Miroku darkly. Naruto saw Sango nod out of the corner of his eyes. Kagome had left to vomit with Inuyasha who's sensitive nose couldn't take the smell. Naruto began to walk toward the village.

The others didn't even notice as Naruto began walking toward the village. Naruto walked among the bodies looking for something to identify the person who did this. He wasn't a great tracker, he new that, but he had to do something. As he stepped into the center of the village he saw that one man was alive. The man was missing two of his legs. And was bleeding from many other wounds. Naruto went over to him.

"Who did this?" Naruto asked almost breaking into tears.

"A man. He-" the man went into a fit of coughing and blood came out. "He wasn't a demon, but he was evil. He called himself the Snake somthin... he said he had to prove himself to someone named Naraku. He said he left me to tell you that." the man took a shuddering breath then lay still.

Naruto then began crying. His scream of "OROCHIMARU!!!" jolted the others out of their shocked silence. They immediately noticed that Naruto wasn't with them and headed toward the village. They found Naruto crying over the body of a dead man. Inuyasha picked up Naruto and they all left.

They were all in shock as they went to sleep that night. They awoke to find Naruto brooding.

"What happened there?" asked Inuyasha.

"It was a demon." said Naruto.

"But I sensed no demonic aura-" said Kagome.

"It was a demon!!!" yelled Naruto before he walked out of the new building.

No one questioned him about that again. As Naruto went back to the village he was sad about yelling at Kagome but he kept walking. He got to the outskirts. He new that none of the others, including him, would be able to bury the people of the town so with that in min he summoned Gamabunta.

**"Naruto? Where have you been? Jiryas already asked us toads to keep an eye out for you. Everyone is worried."** said Gamabunta as he noticed who had summoned him.

"Heh! Sorry, I guess I should have summoned one of you toads to tell everyone that I was alright earlier. Sorry. Could you tell ero-sannin that I'm alright just in another universe next time you see him?" asked Naruto.

**"Yes I will... wait we're in another universe???"** was his answer.

"As far as I can tell. Also I kind of need your help..." Naruto told the frog boss his plan. Boss Gama just nodded.

Inuyasha and the others were sitting waiting for Naruto to come back when Inuyasha said "I smell smoke." The others all jumped up. "Where Inuyasha?" they all asked in different ways.

"It seems to be coming from the direction of the village." Inuyasha replied before he jumped out the door. They arrived at the village to see it burning. Naruto was watching it burn.

"What happed here and why does it smell like toads?!" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't now and I don't know." was all Naruto would say. He answered the others the same way. They all left him alone.

"So, Naraku-sama. Am I worthy of serving you?" Orochimaru asked the floating head in front of him.

"You impress me. I believe that you will be most useful to me." Orochimaru smirked inwardly.

"I am honoured." said Orochimaru."Very well you are dismissed." said Naraku. Orochimaru bowed before leaving.

**Naraku: Grrrr! Why am I so oblivious!**

**R2d2cool: Because your you!**

**Naraku: I feel so hated...**

**Cheeseburger Eddie: Awww, nothing a quarter ponder can't fix. pulls a burger out of pants and offers to Naraku**

**Naraku: Ummm... no thanks.**

**R2d2cool: Next time: The Broken Fang. Inuyasha's sword breaks from Naraku's incarnation. Whatever it's name is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: My First Filler**

**Yo everyone! Sorry I stopped updating but I had exams to study for! And now I'm losing my direction for this story! I still don't have my exams scored but I can wait. Wish me luck!**

**Now, on to sadder matters... it seems that Cheeseburger Eddie is leaving this fanfic so say goodbye to his quotes. Also I need ideas for who should replace him. So this chapter is dedicated to him.**

**Anyways on to reviews!**

**_Sasuke luver 01_-Toads can spit oil... that's how they burnt the town.**

**_Animelover1126002_-Yay! A true fan girl/boy!!!**

**Almost to 40! The treat is coming!**

**Now for the poll:  
Naruto gets sword:  
Naruto gets demon chakra:1 ****Ninjas come train Naruto:1 Mix:3**

**The next chapter will decide the poll, so vote! Now; on with the awesome, mega, super, chocolaty covered, Naruto crossover! (it's mainly a filler chapter because I forget the Inuyasha timeline and need to work it out)**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the road with his hands behind his head... The group was walking... and chatting... and ignoring Naruto! "Guys!!! I'm bored!" whined Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, maybe you shouldn't yell at him. He's just a kid." asked Kagome.

"No Kagome, even I am getting tired of his constant whining." said Sango. Kagome had to agree with that; Naruto was annoying! After this small exchange they went back to ignoring him with

Naruto being bored still. 'Hey! What If I go train then catch up to them later!' Naruto thought. "See ya guys I'm gonna go train" Naruto said before jumping away. Unfortunately they were ignoring him.

Naruto found a nice clearing to work on making the Rasengan without a clone helping him. He wasn't having much luck, but at least he was doing something. He was kind of sad by the town incident, but hey! He's Naruto Uzumaki! He cant let something like that ruin his mood! With that in mind he put more effort into his training.

Back with the Inuyasha group!

"Where is that little B$TARD!!!! "Yelled Inuyasha. Sango flew down on Kirara and said "We can't find him."

"Grr! Can't we just leave him?" asked Inuyasha.

"No we can't just leave a little kid alone!" yelled Kagome.

"Hey! My name is Naruto!"

"Where the hell were you, you little $#IT?!?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I was training thank you very much!" Replied Naruto indignantly.

"Still you should of told us." said Miroku.

"I did!!" yelled Naruto angrily.

"Well, make sure we hear you next time!" said Shippo. With that they all kept traveling with Naruto grumbling about people ignoring him then blaming him. The group finaly had peace and quiet for a while. They had walked almost the entire day before they met some people on the road. They were monks and angry looking monks at that.

"Die demons!" yelled one monk who charged with his staff closely followed by his brethren.

"Damn it!" yelled Inuyasha as the monks charged. There were 30 monks in all but the group of heroes managed to subdue them all. Finally when they were all captured one monk yelled out

"Genjuu-sama! Save us from the demons!" the man wailed pitifully. Suddenly a slightly more powerful aura approached the group. "Why have you attacked my men?!" yelled a powerful voice.

"Ummmm... we only fought in self defence..." said Naruto.

"Huh?" said a monk who now walked out of the trees on the side of the road.

"Yeah! Those idiots attacked us!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"Oh... I'm very sorry for my men's behaviour then.

"Ummm? No problem?" "thank you for being understanding. Good bye!" No one new what to say to that so they just left. "Well... that was kind of wired..." said Shippo. Everyone just nodded.

* * *

Naraku: Sooo... it's just us now?

R2d2cool: Yep... just us... alone

Naraku: Nervous cough

R2d2cool:Clears throat

Naraku: So? You catch the game last night?...

R2d2cool: Nope...

(awkward silence)

Naraku: Please vote for someone else to be here! It's really awkward!

R2d2cool: ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Atromis**

**Yes im updating this fic. I know you _2_ ROTBG reviewers must be distraught by this huh? lol Well got some reviews and know were over 40! Yay! Time for the treat, and here it is:  
Hinata!  
Yes the shy girl will turn up next chapter! But with such good news comes bad news... read the A/N at the bottom of the story if you want to know.  
Warning! Halo 3 Spoiler! Warning!  
Also... I got Halo 3! Its sweet! I beat the game! I hate you Guilty Spark! You killed Johnson! JJJJJJoooohhhhnnnnsonnnnnnnnnn! Also captain Keyes dies. But! The arbiter, Master Chief, and Cortana live. Yay! I heard that the game leads into the first game that bungie made... I hope not! I hope they make a fourth one!  
End of Spoiler.**

**Also if you dislike how fast I'm going or something its not gonna change too soon. It will get more interesting when I split away from the main Inuyasha storyline. So be paitent.**

* * *

_Flashback (not really important but whatever...)  
"Oooooo! You will continue to be beautiful and will be married to the man of your dreams." said Mirokiu as Naruto watched him interestedly. _

_"What's he doing?" Naruto finally asked the others. _

_"He's earning our money for lodging tonight." Replied Sango with A sigh. _

_"Why? Don.t we have money?" Naruto asked Naruto. _

_"Unfortunately we have none." this time it was Kagome who answered with a sigh. _

_'Hum... Well if Miroku can make us money than I can too!" yelled Naruto before forming his hands into the ram seal and shouting: "**Sexy no Jutsu**!" A puff of smoke covered Naruto before showing a beautiful woman standing in his place. The woman, unlike usual, was wearing clothes. She then walked into town and started asking the men for cash.  
Flashback kai!_

Ahhh the money he made! 'To bad Kagome wrecked that house we were sitting in by making Inuyasha sit... we had to spend a lot of money to pay back the owner...' thought Naruto. Naruto looked ahead to see that the group was approaching a 'T' intersection with a sigh. They all looked at the sign. The sigh said that straight ahead was another town and that to their left was an ancient tomb of some long dead lord or another.

"Lets camp here for the night. Its getting late and we wouldn't reach the next town by morning if we kept going anyways." said Miroku. "Fe! Fine." said Inuyasha. As everyone sat down Naruto started walking away.

"Hey guys I'm gonna check out the tomb... so see ya in a little bit!" yelled Naruto.

"Ok! Be back before dark!" Yelled Kagome.

The tomb did seem to be rather elaborate. 'Must have been pretty rich...' thought Naruto as he walked inside. The tomb's entrance was a large arch that was at the entrance to a slowly descending tunnel. The walls of this tunnel were covered in carvings of a man fighting grand battles wielding a bastard sword. (a/n a sword that can be used by two or one hand... I think it's double edged.) At the end of the tunnel there was a large rectangular room with what appeared to be a coffin at the end. Compared to the hallway this room was kind of... undecorated.

'Grave-robbers probably stole all the decorations.' thought Naruto. The coffin though was nice. Very detailed. The coffin was like a large stone box with a stone statue of a man laying on top of it holding a sword. The sword was sheathed but even Naruto could see that it was fantastic. Naruto would probably have taken it if the statue wasn't holding it. But it was being held and Naruto wouldn't tarnish the mans memory by wreaking the statue.

Sure Naruto would disrespect the Hokage statues back home, but he would not ruin them in the slightest. Not let permanent damage be done to them, and the same went for this statue. Art like that shouldnt be destroyed. But he couldn't help but touch the hilt of the blade. As he touched the blade he felt a tingle go through his body. 'That was weird' he thought before turning to leave. Then he heard it.

The sound of stone moving against atone. Naruto froze and slowly turned back to the coffin. The sword was no longer being held but laying on top of two hands who's fingers were intertwined beneath it. Naruto gulped and began to back away before he felt a pull. He was being pulled to the blade. Naruto reached out and grabbed the blade's hilt then he felt himself enter his mind.

'Once again with the sewers.' Naruto thought as he awoke in his mind. It was different this time though. He felt a tugging. He followed it silently until he came to an entrance in the sewers cape of his mind. The entrance looked just like the entrance to the tomb did. He entered it as the tugging increased. Not much had changed from the real one. Except the rectangular room. Know at the end of the room was a throne with a man sitting on it. There where also large balls floating around, bouncing off the walls. They appeared to be made of a gas of some kind.

As he got closer to the man he began to be able to make out features of the man. The man wore white pants and a white long-sleeved shirt. The front of the shirt had a symbol on it. The symbol looked like a ball with circles going around it with smaller balls attached to them. The man also wore a chain mail skirt and shoulder pads both made of bright silver. He wore black boots that also had bright silver for the toes. His face was non-descript and he had golden eyes. His hair was a shiny black. As Naruto stopped walking forward the man spoke.

"I see you worthy of being weilded by me." the man said.

"What? What are you talking about! 'Wield me'? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto utterly confused.

"Heh. I am the blade the statue was holding." the man said amused as Naruto's eyes widened. "I have found you worthy of weilding my powers."

"Ok... how are you talking and why me?" asked Naruto still confused.

"I know not my own origins and I chose you because of all the people that entered my old master's chambers you were the only one who didn't try to steal me." he answered. "Uhh... what do you mean? 'I know not my own origins'?"

"I mean I know not how I came into existence or how I can talk." the man said kindly.

"Ok... wait did you say your powers?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes I did young one. You will not have access to all of them immediately but you will have two."

"Ooooo! What are the powers!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well Naruto, for my powers you should know more about chemistry and science. I can teach you some but not much. Now the powers I will give you are very dangerous. You must be careful!" said the man.

"Yes... what's your name?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"My name... is Atromis." he said. "Yes Atromis-sensei!" The man smirked before saying; "The first power is the dangerous one, not only to your enemies, but to you and your allies also. It is called the Atom-izer. Basically what it does is split any compounds the blade touches into their base element. Meaning that even touching the flat of the blade is a bad idea. This ability will allow you to cut through most swords like nothing. While pure iron swords wont break so easily other blades will. Besides blades made from pure elements and chakra enhanced blades are the only things it can't cut through."

"That's so cool Atromis-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes it is, isn't it? Now the second ability allows me to return to your hands when ever I want by separating into atoms and reforming in your hand at high speeds."

"Oh man that is so cool!" Naruto was so eager to try it out.

"Now Naruto I believe its getting late you should go. I'll call you again when your ready or in need of a new technique." said Atromis.

"Ok bye Atromis-sensei!"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." said Atromis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto headed back to his group he couldn't wait to see their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto left Atromis stood up and left his room and walked through the sewer towards a huge cage with the kanji for seal on it.

"You will eventually die you know? The seal is meant to do so..." Atromis said.

The giant fox grinned as it looked down on the sword spirit. **I know! Ha ha! But I have a way to become a legend and make the brats life miserable even in death! When I go to hell I will go laughing at the brats fate! Ha ha!**

"What are you planning Kyuubi?" asked Atromis.

**You'll have to wait and see! Ha ha ha ha ha...!** The fox continued laughing as the sword spirit began walking back to his room. 'What is the fox planning the sword wondered.'

* * *

**Ha! End of chapter finally I'm updating a story! Ha ha! I rule! The plot bummy foundation has received so few reviews that I'm down to one half starved bunny! Help him and his pittifull looking ribs!**


	9. The End Sorry

Final Chapter

**I have no doubt that this final chapter will piss people off. My problem is that I only remember the bare bones of the Inuyasha storyline, only watched the anime, and don't know the words in Japanese. This final chapter is basically going to outline what I wanted the story to entail. PLEASE someone make a re-write of this story! Someone who remembers Inuyasha and can write. Also my story Naruto: The Hero of Time is being changed into the Plot Bunny Orphanage. I will write little ideas for stories that come to mind there from know on. I am currently working on something new but my lack of typing ability will make sure that it takes awhile to come out. Sorry again.**

"Ha ha ha ha! My pathetic human side no longer hinders me! Nothing prevented me from striking down Kikyo! Ha ha ha!" Naraku gloated. He had just finished testing his new body on Kikyo. "Now to find the jewel shards." Hinata stayed hidden. The woman who had found and cared for her since coming to this world was dead.

"Ku ku ku!" a sound emanated from nearby. "Orochimaru? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go deal with Inuyasha?" Naraku said and Hinata thought that she could here a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Well I would have… but the thought of your new body weakened after your fight with Kikyo was too hard to resist." said Orochimaru.

"What are you going to do?" Naraku asked.

"Oh… only this! **Soul transfer jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled. Then… silence. Hinata risked taking a peak over the rock she was hiding behind. There was Naraku standing and twitching and a pile of empty clothes in front of him.**

**--------------------------------------**

**From there Orochimaru returned to his own world and absorbed Sauske and Pein and many more people with bloodlines and special abilities. **

**Naruto and the group pursued him and eventually caught up to him and killed him when Naruto cut an atom in half causing an explosion that killed both him and Orochimaru.**

**The End**


End file.
